26 Estados, Um Distrito Federal & Argentina
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Quando o resto dos países sul-americanos escolheram Argentina para "visitar" Brasil, eles esperavam que nada desse errado. Mas eles não levaram em consideração 27 brasileiros muito especiais que tinham assuntos para esclarecer com o argentino. Sumário Fail. Rated K por causa de um argentino mal-humorado e Estados tipicamente brasileiros.
1. Bem-vindo ao Brasil!

Notas: Oi pessoas! Essa é minha primeira fanfic, por isso por favor me desculpem se ela for muito fail O.o

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: As palavras em itálico são em espanhol. Bom, pelo menos eram pra ser...

OBS2: História pertence a mim. Personagens Oficiais a Hima-papa. Países latino-americanos pertencem a LatinHetalia. Estados brasileiros pertencem a mim (MUAHAHAHA), embora tenham sido baseados em outras fanfics que eu li. Desculpem os estereótipos. Eles são divertidos.

...

Argentina, xingando em espanhol, cruzou a pequena alameda que dava na entrada sul da casa gigante daquele maldito _brasileño_. Porque tinham que mandar justamente ele (ele, o grande, o maravilhoso, Argentina) falar com o Brasil? Certo, ele era um dos seus vizinhos, mas não o ÚNICO! Aquele bastardo tinha fronteiras com todos! Bom, não todos... Chile e Equador eram a exceção, ainda bem. Não que ele tivesse medo que o vizinho conquistasse o SEU Chile, afinal, apesar de tudo, Chile certamente estava apaixonado por ele, Argentina. Bom, quem não estava? Até mesmo o _brasileño_ devia estar! Esse pensamento melhorou um pouco seu humor, até ele parar na frente de uma porta grande, de madeira clara. Ele franziu a testa. Com certeza, era muita injustiça fazê-lo vir até aqui. Por acaso não passou nas cabeças de seus... uh...colegas de trabalho( sim, colegas! É claro, menos Chile que era o amor de sua vida, e Uruguai e Paraguai que eram seus _hermanos_) que ele poderia estar muito ocupado? Bem, ele não estava, MAS eles poderiam ter achado, não? Afinal, ele era o Argentina! Ele era ocupado! Com esse pensamento em mente ele abriu a porta (sem bater é claro, afinal era culpa do Brasil que ele tivesse que ir até a casa do Gigante Verde Imperialista!) e entrou. Que silêncio. Era anormal a casa do _brasileño_ estar silenciosa, geralmente parecia que estavam sempre comemorando alguma coisa ali. Maldição! Será que o idiota não está em cas... BANG! Algo acertou a sua cabeça com muita força, fazendo seu crânio vibrar e ele cair de cara no chão, quase inconsciente.

-Ei Minas! Cê não precisava quebrar a cabeça do cara!

-Uai! Desculpa sô! Eu só me emocionei um pouco!

-Honestamente, com o barulho que a sua panela fez na cabeça dele, não duvido que metade do povo tenha ouvido. (suspiro) Provavelmente, eles vão aparecer aqui logo.

"Espere um pouco. Eu fui nocauteado por uma panela?!", esse foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Argentina antes de registrar que aquelas pessoas (que ele julgava serem homens pelas vozes) estavam falando português. PORTUGUÊS! Claro que ele entendia português. Ele havia aprendido um pouco, pois era muito mais divertido ofender o Brasil usando a própria língua dele.

-Oxente! Que cês tão fazendo aí com uma cara desmaiado no tapete de entrada?

-Mas bah, tchê! Esse não é o tal Argentina?

Certo. Mais vozes. Desta vez femininas, e ainda falando em português."_Madre de Dios_, será que eu morri e fui pro inferno?"

-Pois é. Nós queríamos só bater um papo com o cara, mas Minas caprichou demais na batida.

Uma mão delicada pousou no pescoço de Argentina, sentindo o pulso.

-Ele ainda está vivo.

-É claro que tá! Eu não bati tão forte!

-Se eu tivesse atirado nele teria dado o mesmo efeito, Minas.

-Ué, Espírito Santo? De onde cê surgiu, sô?

Silêncio. Até mesmo Argentina podia perceber que esta não era uma pergunta inteligente.

-Certo. Vamos deixar a resposta pra depois, tá, meu? RS e Bahia dá para vocês darem uma ajudinha aqui? Pelo menos pra tirar a cara do cidadão do carpete?

Mãos seguraram Argentina e o levantaram do chão, não muito delicadamente, mas ele não conseguia abrir a boca para reclamar. "Primeiro: Eles falam português. Segundo: Com sotaques que o _boludo_ às vezes usa para falar com o resto das nações. Terceiro: Eles tinham nomes estranhos. Muito bem. ONDE EU FUI PARAR?!" Ele deixou sair um gemido.

-Ai, meu Oxalá!- uma voz feminina vinda da sua direita falou- Ele falou alguma coisa!

-Que bom!- desta vez uma voz a sua esquerda, masculina- Quer dizer que o cara tá acordando.

O colocaram ainda nada gentis (não se davam conta que ele era importante?) em algum lugar macio. Começaram a sacudi-lo.

-Ô meu! Acorda aí, Bela Adormecida!

Argentina entreabriu os olhos, e a visão não o deixou muito melhor. Eles pareciam cópias do _brasileño_!

Bem... Não totalmente. Todos eles tinham cabelos castanhos, mas eram tons diferentes. O mesmo acontecia com os olhos. Todos tinham pelo menos um brilho de verde. Chegava a ser assustador. Como pessoas normais (sim, pois Argentina podia sentir que aqueles estranhos não eram nações) podem ser tão parecidas com a representação do seu próprio país?

-Ei! Cê tá bem cara?

Quem falou com ele foi um rapaz um pouco mais novo que Argentina, com cabelo castanho-claro, até os ombros e liso, com mechas loiras que caiam rebeldes sobre um par de olhos verde-mar. "Bonito", concluiu o argentino, "Não tanto quanto eu, é claro". Antes que pudesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa a esse pensamento egocêntrico, o garoto lhe deu um tapinha na bochecha, numa perfeita imitação do "modo de cura" que Brasil empregava para acordar qualquer um que desmaiasse. Não seria mentira dizer que o queixo de Argentina caiu.

-Maravilha. Você é um exemplo para a sociedade, Rio. Continue dando tapas nas pessoas, por favor.

-Aí, tipo assim, você tem uma idéia melhor do que fazer quando alguém desmaia e cê tem que acordar o cara, Sampa?

-Sim, e elas não envolvem espancamento.

-Que espancamento o quê, mermão! Foi só um tapinha!

E eles começaram a discutir. OK. Agora sim eles pareciam cópias do Brasil. Ele aproveitou os breves instantes em que todos observavam a briga para analisar seus "sequestradores".

Muito bem. Eles eram seis, quatro homens e duas mulheres, todos jovens. Quem brigava com o rapaz que o tinha estapeado, parecia um pouco mais velho que este, mas ainda bem moço na concepção de Argentina. Ele tinha cabelos castanho escuros, curtos e levemente ondulados, e usava óculos sobre um par de olhos verdes, como uma folha de cafeeiro que o _boludo_ tinha mostrado uma vez ao loiro quando ambos tiveram algo que poderia ser definido como um... encontro? O argentino corou com esse pensamento.

Observando a briga semi-sanguinária dos dois, havia outro rapaz, mais ou menos da idade do mais moreno (que, pelo que Argentina entendia da confusão se chamava... Sampa? Que nome estranho), de cabelos castanho-claros curtos e lisos, e os mesmo olhos verde-mar daquele que o argentino pensou ter ouvido ser chamado de Rio. "Rio?_ Creo que... Esto seria... corrégo?"_, pensou o loiro. De qualquer jeito, o rapaz parecia ser uma versão mais séria, baixa e bem vestida (ele usava um terno italiano enquanto o outro usava um jeans esfarrapado e uma camiseta com uma estátua de um homem de braços abertos estampada) do mais jovem. Curioso. Eles deviam ser irmãos. "Se bem que", Argentina raciocinou, "todos eles devem ser irmãos".

O último jovem estava sorrindo alegremente enquanto seus dois irmãos se matavam em sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos cor de terra, curtos e cacheados, e seus olhos eram igualmente castanhos, porém com respingos de verde. Ele usava uma camisa de flanela xadrez e calças marrons largas. Tudo indicava que ele preferia ficar passando seu tempo no jardim, cultivando alguma coisa.

- Ôi Minas, meu rei, dá pra você separar eles?

Quem fez essa pergunta era uma garota de cabelos castanhos- escuro, cacheados e compridos, com olhos castanho-dourados com bordas verdes e um grande sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que estava sempre presente na cara de Brasil, e que ficava curiosamente atraente no rosto dos dois... Balançando a cabeça para livrar-se desse pensamento, o argentino observou a jovem, que agora ajudava aquele que se chamava Minas a separar os dois briguentos que pareciam prontos para estrangular um ao outro. Argentina engoliu em seco. Maravilha, eles eram loucos **E **perigosos. "_Madre Del Cielo, _onde fui parar?", pensou ele, amargo.

- Não te preocupes, tchê. Eles nunca chegaram ao ponto de realmente quererem se matar.

O loiro olhou para a sua direita, onde a garota que falara com ele o olhava muito intensamente.

-_Si?_- perguntou Argentina, indeciso.

- Bah, não é nada não. Tu só me lembrou alguém que eu conheço.

E ela sorriu. "_Muy bién_, pelo um deles não é de todo ameaçador". De fato a garota era bem diferente dos outros. Os cabelos eram castanho-claros com reflexos dourados, longos e ondulados, enquanto os olhos eram de um verde ligeiramente acinzentado ("Isso é possível?", perguntou-se o argentino) e, enquanto a pele dos outros eram de diferentes tons de bronzeado, a dela eram mais clara, como se não pegasse muito sol onde ela morava.

BANG! Ele e a garota viraram-se na direção do som, para verem-se olhando um Minas, já não tão sorridente, segurando uma panela de barro, ligeiramente rachada, com os dois que estavam brigando caídos no chão, apertando as cabeças com as mãos. Argentina sentiu pena deles. Infelizmente, ele sabia muito bem como era ser atingido na cabeça com uma panela.

- Ótimo. - Falou o rapaz baixo de terno, não parecendo nem um pouco compreensivo com a situação dos seus irmãos- Agora, talvez nós possamos falar calmamente com o cara que o Minas nocauteou primeir...

- O que é isso?- Uma voz interrompeu.

Uma voz conhecida! Ainda bem! Argentina quase se jogou nos braços de seu salvador, quando se deu conta que, é claro, ele era o Brasil.

- _Brasileño maldito_! O que significa isto? Eu fui **obrigado**, frise bem essa palavra, para falar com você, e o que acontece? Eu sou atacado por seus clones selvagens! Eu, o grande Argentina!

É claro que tudo isso foi dito em inglês. Argentina NUNCA falaria em português, e ele não queria ter que repetir tudo de novo se falasse em espanhol, por causa do pouco conhecimento daquele bastardo _boludo_.

Claro que essa rara "gentileza" do loiro pelo seu vizinho não foi notada.

- Argie?!- Perguntou o moreno, com os olhos verdes arregalados, olhando do argentino para os "agressores" deste- O que você está fazendo na minha casa?!

Obviamente, tudo foi falado em português, tamanho o susto do brasileiro ao encontrar seus filhos em volta do seu vizinho arrogante. O já emocionalmente esgotado Argentina não agüentou mais. E antes de poder se atirar no pescoço de Brasil, desmaiou.

...

Review!


	2. Um segredo não mais tão secreto

Notas: Ok. Neste capítulo eu coloquei um par crack que eu criei: Rio Grande do Sul X Uruguai. Eu sei é muito crack, mas eles são vizinhos! De qualquer jeito, aproveitem.

PhoenixOfWind

...

Certo, foi um choque para Brasil encontrar Argentina em sua sala de estar. Porém o choque foi maior quando ele seu deu conta do que tinha acontecido. Seis de seus filhos tinham aparecido e **falado** com Argentina, quando a existência deles devia ser um segredo. Só uma nação sabia que os Estados brasileiros tinham representações humanas também, e o brasileiro não estava muito ansioso em espalhar isto por aí depois do choque que Alfred (EUA) tinha dado aos outros países ao revelar seus Estados. Brasil ainda estava crescendo, e não podia se dar o luxo de fazer parte de um outro desses escândalos, senão seus parceiros do BRICS (principalmente Rússia) iriam matá-lo de uma forma **bem** dolorosa. Ele engoliu em seco, e desviou seu olhar do seu vizinho loiro para alguns de seus filhos mais importantes. Rio de Janeiro. São Paulo. Espírito Santo. Minas Gerais. Rio Grande do Sul. Bahia. Todos eles evitavam seu olhar, tirando Rio Grande do Sul, "carinhosamente" apelidada de RS, que desde a Revolução Farroupilha não nutria muito amor pelo pai, e Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo, ou simplesmente Rio e Sampa, que estavam ocupados demais gemendo de dor no carpete.

- Então?

O resto dos Estados presentes relutantemente encarou os olhos do Pai, ou pelo menos tentou.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Então?- Brasil perguntou novamente, com impaciência. Eles não eram mais crianças, puxa!

- Ahn...

- Uai...

- Ai, minha Iemanjá...

Quando Brasil ia partir para uma atitude mais agressiva (que envolvia começar a gritar que eles se comportassem mais maduramente e sacudi-los pelos ombros), alguém resolveu se pronunciar.

- Eu e Bahia não temos nada a ver com isso!

Os olhares se viraram para RS, ligeiramente vermelha de indignação.

- Quando nós chegamos, eles quatro já tinham nocauteado o maldito argentino!

- Aí, maior dedo-duro RS!

- Como se adiantasse reclamar. Todo mundo sabe que depois da Revolução, RS sempre quer cair nas graças do Pai!

- Não ouse falar da Revolução, maldito paulista mau-perdedor!

- Mau- perdedor? Mau-perdedor? Desde quando, gaúcha insignificante?!

- Mas bah! Tipicamente paulista ficar insultando o vencedor! Se esqueceu que o meu time de futebol venceu o seu de lavada no último jogo?

- Ah, mas é claro que futebol e a Revolução Não-sei-de-quê tem muita coisa em comum!

- É Revolução Farroupilha, seu animal!

- JÁ CHEGA!

Os dois Estados olharam para Brasil, vermelho de raiva.

- Isso não são horas, nem lugar, para começar a discutir! Eu quero saber de quem foi a idéia de nocautear o segundo maior país da América Do Sul!

"Por todos os deuses, eles não podem parar de brigar nem um instante?", às vezes Brasil pensava que seria bom que se seus filhos não fossem tão competitivos. A nação os encarou do melhor jeito ex-Império que ela tinha. Foi recompensado com o sumiço do ódio dos olhos de Sampa e de RS, junto com um seco e arrependido "Desculpe".

- Muito bem. Agora eu quero saber quem veio com a idéia de apagar o Argentina. - Brasil apontou para o país desmaiado no sofá atrás dele, que agora murmurava algo parecido com "alfajores".

- Bem... De fato foi idéia do Rio, do Sampa, do Minas e minha, e RS e Bahia só apareceram por acaso. Por acaso... O que vocês estavam fazendo quando passaram por aqui?- Perguntou um Espírito Santo às jovens.

- Ai, Santo, você não sabe o que aconteceu! Acabou a minha água-de-coco, então eu saí da sala onde eu tava com todo mundo do Nordeste pra busca mais, só que eu achei a RS, essa beleza aí, no corredor e nós começamos a bater um papo, e aí...

-Certo, certo, eu entendi- Interrompeu a nação brasileira, para o alívio dos Estados, menos Bahia, é claro. - Ou seja, vocês nocautearam nosso vizinho, ele desmaiou como agora, vocês aproveitaram que suas irmãs estavam de passagem, e elas ajudaram vocês a levar ele até o sofá. OK. Eu entendo até aí. Mas por que vocês queriam falar com o Argentina?

Um silêncio constrangido seguiu-se a essas palavras.

- Aí, Pai- Começou Rio- Isso é meio injusto. Não falo nada sem a presença do meu advogado.

Todos os olhares se fixaram no rosto do carioca.

- Sei que não tem nada a ver, mas, mermão, eu sempre quis falar isso. - Facepalm geral- Aí, gente, não destruam os sonhos de uma pessoa!

As reclamações de Rio foram ignoradas. São Paulo afrouxou a gravata.

- Meu, como posso me fazer entender?- Ele parecia envergonhado- É meio difícil de explicar.

- Tente.

- Rio Grande do Sul ficou sabendo pelo namorado dela que tinha algo suspeito entre vocês. Nós só queríamos verificar.

Brasil ficou de um vermelho tão intenso que competiria com os tomates do Espanha. Ele se virou para RS, que estava igualmente vermelha por ser metida, novamente, na confusão.

- Por que você e Uruguai falam de mim?

Não era nenhum segredo que Uruguai era o namorado de RS, mas esta ficou ainda mais vermelha com a pergunta e começou a enroscar uma mecha do cabelo castanho-dourado com o dedo.

- E... eu não sei, tchê! Falta do que fazer?

- Eu poderia dizer um monte de coisas que vocês dois poderiam fazer, como... HUNF!

Espírito Santo tapou a boca de Rio de Janeiro antes que ele falasse mais besteira e colocasse todos eles numa fria. Uma coisa que RS não gostava era que dessem palpites em sua vida pessoal. Com isso, ela só lançou um olhar invernal na direção de Rio, antes de virar-se novamente para o Pai.

- Seba não tem nada a ver com isso, ele só coment...

- Você e meu _hermano_ são namorados?

Eles se viraram para o argentino, agora desperto, que mirava RS atônito e com os olhos arregalados.

- Argentina!- Falou Brasil, alegre como sempre- Você acordou! Agora o que voc...

- Desde quando?- interrompeu o loiro, aturdido, ainda com os olhos na gaúcha.

- Bah... eu...nós...algum tempo?- Ela começou indecisa, recuando um pouco por causa do olhar intenso do argentino, e completou- Bem, nós moramos mais ou menos juntos por um tempo, tu sabes, não é?

Os olhos de Argentina arregalaram-se, formaram lágrimas, e ele se dirigiu para um canto escuro da sala, choramingando que até mesmo seu irmão não lhe contava nada. RS sentiu-se arrependida.

- Falei algo que não devia?

- Bom... - Começou Sampa.

- Uai! Eu poderia citar uma lista, sô!- Terminou Minas.

- Mas,- ela falou, sentindo-se mal ao olhar o loiro no canto da sala, onde Brasil e Bahia, com alguns outros Estados nordestinos que tinham aparecido no meio da confusão, tentavam animá-lo – todos sabem que Uruguai fez parte do sul do Brasil, não?

- Acho melhor- comentou Espírito Santo, enquanto olhava as tentativas de alegrar Argentina- você ligar para o Sebastian. Esses irmãos têm algumas coisas para acertar um com o outro.

O resto dos Estados concordou com a cabeça.

...

Review!


	3. Uruguai

Notas: Aw, quem não ama o Uruguai? Ele nem é oficial e eu já clamo ele para mim. ^^'

PhoenixOfWind

...

Uruguai estava calmamente tomando seu mate com Paraguai na casa deste, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Paraguai ergueu uma sobrancelha quando seu irmão não fez nenhum movimento para atender, supostamente ocupado em saborear a bebida quente.

- Uruguai?

O país loiro de óculos olhou curioso para ele.

- Você não vai atender?

- Se for importante.

- Você só vai saber isso se atender.

- Esse toque significa que é da casa do Brasil. Quantas vezes já tocou?

- Três. - Respondeu Paraguai franzindo a testa. Brasil normalmente não ligava de sua casa, mas sim de seu celular.

Após o quinto toque, a musiquinha parou. "Curioso" pensou o país moreno, ajeitando a faixa que tinha na testa, "Brasil geralmente fica na linha até que alguém atenda". Esse costume de seu vizinho sempre o irritava.

Interessantemente, Uruguai pegou o celular assim que ele parou de tocar. Quase imediatamente após essa ação, o celular voltou a chamar. Exatamente no primeiro toque, Uruguai atendeu.

- _Hola, mi hermosa._

Paraguai olhou-o confuso. _Hermosa_? Que ele soubesse Brasil não era uma mulher, apesar de que, com o traje de carnaval que ele tinha mostrado uma vez ao paraguaio, este não se surpreenderia se ele fosse um travesti. Porém a frase que o uruguaio proferiu em seguida destruiu sua teoria.

- O quê? Argentina? _Si_. _No_. _Si_, _si_; Ana se acalme, por favor. _Gracias_.

Hã? Ana? Esse não era um nome totalmente desconhecido. Um dia ele acabara vendo a agenda telefônica de Uruguai, e tinha uma Ana lá. Quando questionara o loiro, esse dissera que era alguém que ele conhecia, e arrancara a lista da mão paraguaia. Por essa ação, e pelo vermelho que ele ficara, Paraguai não duvidava que ela fosse a namorada de seu irmão. Por consideração, o moreno nunca havia comentado sobre este caso, mesmo quando Argentina entrava no papel de "_Hermano mayor_" e insistia que eles arrumassem uma _novia_. Patético.

- _Si_. Estou indo aí então. _Besos_.

- Então?- perguntou o paraguaio depois de uma curta pausa.

Uruguai mirou-o curioso, tentando ver o que seu irmão queria deixar implícito naquela simples pergunta. Ele suspirou. "_Bueno_", ele pensou, "eu falei à Ana que iria, então...". Ele se levantou, logo sendo imitado por Paraguai.

- Venha comigo, _si Hermano_? Nós vamos visitar minha namorada. Ela está com problemas.

...

Review!


	4. Sobre irmãos mais novos

Notas: Parece que eu dou preferência pra RS, né? Huh... Pois é. Estou com outra fanfic já pronto, que é um fluff entre ela e o Uruguai, mas não sei se eu posto. O que vocês acham?

Ah! Nesse capítulo aparece o resto dos Estados, mas eu fiz alguns deles chibi, porque... Awww, eles são tão fofos!*cough*, bem, de qualquer jeito,

PhoenixOfWind

P.S: Woah! Valeu pelos views :D s2

...

Rio Grande do Sul, ou Ana, que era seu nome humano, estava com algo muito maior que um problema. "É uma catástrofe", ela afirmava em pensamento enquanto tentava explicar aos seus irmãos menores o que havia acontecido e porque eles não podiam entrar na sala. Alguns deles haviam aceitado muito bem, porém o mais novo de todos, Distrito Federal/Brasília, estava criando uma tempestade em copo d'água.

- Por que eu não posso entrar? Eu sou a capital! Eu quero ver o tal Argentina!

- Brasília...

- Viu?! Eu sou Brasília! B-R-A-S-I-L! Eu sou a capital!

- Irmãozinho...

Ótimo. Ele começou a chorar. Nunca antes ela tinha se sentido tão aliviada que Santa Catarina e Paraná tinham sido crianças relativamente quietas e tranqüilas. Bom, Paraná ainda era uma criança (e sofria muita influência de São Paulo, infelizmente), e Santa era, bem... uma pré-adolescente? Ela suspirou. O pior ainda estava por vir. Ela tentou se acalmar e acalmar Brasília, que assim que parou de chorar, voltou a matraquear que era a capital. "Meus deuses", pensou ela, "ainda bem que não sou eu que tenho que criar ele. Me deixaria louca, tchê!". Após isso vasculhou a sala em busca de Rio de Janeiro ou Bahia. A última estava ocupada, tentando o melhor que o Estado da Alegria (como ela mesma se chamava) tinha a oferecer, para animar Argentina. Ela encontrou Rio conversando com Mato Grosso do Sul, que também chorava, pois não sabia onde estava seu irmão do norte.

Coincidentemente, ele (Rio) olhou para onde ela estava, e RS, enquanto lutava para segurar Brasília, lançou um olhar em sua direção que dizia, com todas as letras, que ela precisava de ajuda com aquele pequeno demônio que o Pai tinha dito que era o irmão mais novo deles.

Rio viu que RS estava em apuros, e, passando o pequeno estado que tinha nos braços para Goiás (que lançou um olhar surpreso para o estado litorâneo), foi até onde Rio Grande do Sul estava.

- Precisa de ajuda aí, mana?- ele falou, já pegando o pequeno Distrito Federal no colo.

- Obrigada. - Ela falou agradecida, e virou-se para a pequena multidão de outros pequeninos Estados que a chamavam curiosos e chorosos.

Rio pregou seu olhar no rosto molhado de Brasília, que desviou o olhar, fungando e secando as lágrimas do rosto. Como haviam sido capitais, e o Pai geralmente não estava em casa, ele e Bahia tinham sido designados para serem os "tutores" do pequeno Distrito Federal. Normalmente, Rio gostava de crianças, mas seu irmão mais novo era um tremendo pé-no-saco, com todo aquele papo de "eu sou a nova capital e mando em todos vocês" e blá-blá-blá.

- Olhe pra mim, cara- ele pediu (ordenou?) na melhor voz ex-capital de um grande quase-Império.

Brasília fixou seus olhos verdes opacos, meio a contragosto, meio assustado, nos olhos verde-mar profundos do irmão mais velho.

- Não irrite RS, irmãozinho. Eu já lhe contei que ela já foi uma nação por... acho que nove anos, antes do Pai decidir que ele não iria deixar ela ir embora tão fácil?

Agora Distrito Federal estava prestando atenção. Excelente.

- E mesmo assim, pra reaver ela foi uma luta ferrenha, mermão.

- O quê é "ferrenha"?

Rio olhou para baixo e viu que um pequeno Paraná o olhava interessado com seus olhos verdes amarronzados. O carioca franziu a testa.

- RS nunca lhe contou a história da Revolução Farroupilha?

Paraná sacudiu a cabeça.

- A mana não gosta de falar disso. Ela fica triste, diz que é uma longa história, e pergunta se eu ou a Santa queremos doce-de-leite.

Hm. Suborno. Sempre uma boa idéia. Ele olhou para outros dos seus irmãos mais novos que pareciam bastante interessados na história. Rio deu um sorriso, pegou Paraná com uma mão enquanto segurava Brasília num dos braços, e falou:

- Se vocês não se importarem de ir pra outra sala, eu posso lhe contar sobre a Revolução Farroupilha sob o ponto de vista de alguém que lutou nela.

Antes que ele pudesse sequer piscar, os pequenos Estados já tinham corrido e aberto uma porta para outra sala, agora o esperando pacientemente, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa. "Cara", concluiu o Estado mais velho enquanto caminhava em direção a eles, " é muito legal ter irmãos mais novos".

...

Review, ò meus caros leitores e leitoras U.U ^^d


	5. Sobre irmãs mais novas

Notas: 96 views... Holy Roman Empire... Pessoas. EU. AMO. VOCÊS. Sério.

PhoenixOfWind

P.S: Eu vou postar o primeiro capítulo do meu fluff. Dêem uma olhada e me digam o que acham, ok?

P.P.S: Nesse capítulo, nenhum Paraguai foi maltratado. Pelo menos não fisicamente. Já o estado mental dele... Bom, descubram por vocês mesmos ;)

P.P.P.S: Ugh... Ando tão preguiçosa... Esse capítulo só tem 413 palavras, acreditam? Surpreendeu até eu.

...

Paraguai olhava Uruguai de um jeito esquisito. Porque eles estavam na casa do Brasil? Uruguai tinha dito que iriam visitar sua namorada! Ela morava com o brasileiro? Muito suspeito.

Uruguai tocou a campainha. Após um momento, ouviram-se passos e a porta abriu. Uma garotinha, de pelo menos dez anos, ruiva e de grandes olhos verde-claros, os olhava curiosa. "Certo" pensou Paraguai, "esta com certeza não é a namorada do meu _Hermano_. Ao contrário do _papa España_, ele não é um pedófilo. Irmã mais nova?", seu pensamento foi cortado pela voz uruguaia.

- _Hola_ Juliana. - Uruguai se abaixou ligeiramente e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos da menina, fazendo-a abrir um grande sorriso.

Paraguai estreitou os olhos. Esse sorriso era familiar, mas a garota não.

- Oi.

Ele piscou. A pequena, cujo nome era Juliana, pelo jeito, estava falando com ele? Ele olhou desconfiado para ela. Ela sorriu. "Que fofinha", ele pensou, para logo em seguida sacudir a cabeça, livrando-se do pensamento. Corando um pouco, ele respondeu:

- _Hola, niña._

- Santa, quem está aí?- Uma voz vinda de dentro da casa interpelou a pequena.

- É o seu namorado e alguém parecido com ele, mas diferente. – Outra voz respondeu, antes que Juliana, ou Santa, pudesse responder.

- Obrigada Amazonas! – disse a primeira voz, com sua dona aparecendo à porta pouco depois.

Ela era moça, mas seu olhar testemunhava contra essa definição. Paraguai observou seus olhos verdes- acinzentados e as ondas castanho-douradas que desciam pelos seus ombros. Aqueles olhos eram de uma cor impressionante, e pareciam sorrir para o _Hermano_ da nação morena.

Espere. Seu _Hermano_? O paraguaio olhou para o loiro, que sorria ternamente para a jovem.

- _Hola,_ Ana_, mi hermosa_.

- _Hola_.- Ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Oh.", pensou o moreno, "Então esta é a Ana. Tem algo familiar nela. E na pequena Juliana também. Por que será?", como que respondendo essa pergunta, a voz de Brasil gritou de dentro da casa.

- RS! Uruguai já chegou?

Ana, ou RS (tudo era tão confuso!), sorriu, e respondeu:

- Sim! Estou levando eles até aí, Pai!

Tudo parou por um instante na mente de Paraguai. PAI?!

...

Review!


	6. Relações entre vizinhos-END-

Notas: Último capítulo ^^ Em negrito estão as minhas...hmm...observações. Em itálico, minhas tentativas de espanhol. Muito falhas, eu acho. Obrigada por acompanharem essa história! Vou tentar postar outras em breve.

PhoenixOfWind

P.S: NE= Nota da Escritora. Original, não?

P.P.S: Caso eu não tenha falado antes:

Martín= Argentina

Daniel= Paraguai

Sebástian: Uruguai

Luciano= Brasil

Júlio= Bolívia

Eu peguai os nomes mais populares para os países, e os dos Estados eu estou inventando. Pode demorar um pouco, e até agora eu só tenho prontos os da Rio Grande do Sul, do São Paulo, da Amazonas e do Rio de Janeiro.

...

Brasil sempre se exasperava com seu vizinho **(NE: *coff *Caso amoroso*coff*)** argentino. Isso era um fato. Futebol, política, música, trejeitos, até mesmo o som da voz eram motivos para iniciarem uma discussão. Uma discussão! Era isso que talvez arrancasse Argentina daquela aura "forever alone" em que ele se encontrava!

- Bem... - começou o moreno- É sua culpa que Uruguai não compartilha nada com você. Quando ele era uma das minhas províncias, nós nos dávamos muuuuuito bem...

Essas simples palavras, ditas em tom de provocação, atingiram os nervos do loiro, que se virou de imediato para encarar o brasileiro, que usava uma expressão de falsa inocência no rosto. Franzindo as sobrancelhas e abandonando ligeiramente o canto escuro onde ele estava, Argentina falou, áspero:

- _Qué dice?_

- Ora, Argentina! Além de idiota, agora você é surdo?

- _Brasileño estúpido!_- Gritou ele antes de se atirar sobre Brasil, com intuito assassino. Inútil dizer que este apenas riu enquanto era quase asfixiado pelo vizinho do sul. **(NE: O amor é lindo... 3)**

Os Estados presentes apenas observavam seu Pai ser vítima de uma tentativa de homicídio, com surpresa expressa claramente em seus rostos. Goiás tapou os olhos de um jovem Tocantins. Esse gesto foi rapidamente imitado por outros, alguns deles tapando os ouvidos dos Estados-(nem - tão) crianças também, porque Argentina e Brasil tinham começado a se xingar com muito fervor. Fervor demais para as mentes "jovens" e influenciáveis de seus irmãozinhos.

Rio de Janeiro espiou para fora da sala onde se encontrava com alguns de seus irmãos mais novos. Saindo desta, e fechando rapidamente a porta, ele se dirigiu até a sala de estar, que agora era um campo de guerra. Aproximou-se de seus irmãos do sudeste, que, no momento, apostavam quem sairia mais ou menos vitorioso da briga.

- Aposto vinte reais no argentino. - Comentava Espírito Santo, abrindo a carteira.

- Mas que é isso, sô! Cadê o patriotismo?- Respondia Minas Gerais, tirando notas verdes do bolso.

- Foi embora quando o Pai levou aquela chave de pescoço.

- Tenho certeza que já vi isso no UFC. - Ajuntou Rio, separando algum dinheiro. Os Estados assentiram.

- Eu aposto trinta que RS vai chegar com Uruguai e vai nocautear um deles. – Concluiu Sampa. Os Estados, totalmente absorvidos na "luta", apenas assentiram novamente com as cabeças.

- Pode crê mermão – Acrescentou Rio de Janeiro.

Como São Paulo havia previsto, Rio Grande do Sul chegou naquele mesmo instante. Apenas com seus instintos, aprendidos em muitas batalhas, ela conseguiu ser rápida o suficiente para evitar um objeto, provavelmente quebrável, que veio voando em direção ao seu rosto.

- Bah, o que é isso?- Falou surpresa.

- O Pai e o Argentina estão treinando para a Terceira Guerra Mundial. – Respondeu Espírito Santo.

RS franziu o cenho e avaliou a situação. Brasil e Argentina estavam se matando. Certo, isso era bom. Provavelmente estavam quebrando tudo que tinha pela frente. Certo. Espere. Quebrando tudo que tinha pela frente? E depois, provavelmente, ela teria que arrumar? Empurrando Uruguai e um Paraguai em estado de choque delicadamente para o lado, RS entrou no "campo de batalha". Alguns Estados brasileiros afastaram-se temerosos. Se Rio Grande do Sul estava entrando ali, isso significava que alguém iria sair arrastado. Literalmente.

Entretidos na briga, Brasil e Argentina não notaram a aproximação da gaúcha, que, rápida como um raio, deu uma rasteira no argentino enquanto puxava seu "querido" Pai pela gola da camiseta. Com um baque e um gemido, as duas nações notaram sua presença. Brasil, novamente sendo semi-asfixiado, engoliu em seco. A filha dava medo no próprio pai.

- O que significa isso?- Ela sibilou, dando jus à fama que tinha como o Estado mais frio do Brasil. Até mesmo Argentina, agora sentado no chão, arrepiou-se.

- Eu... – Começou o brasileiro.

- Foi o maldito _brasileño_ idiota que começou!- Terminou Argentina, indignado por ser jogado no chão (Sim! Brasil iria pagar por isso!).

Olhares frios se voltaram para ele, agora não somente da gaúcha, mas de grande parte dos Estados. O loiro se encolheu ligeiramente, sentindo a aura assassina, digna do Rússia, que emanava deles.

- Espero- Disse um dos Estados centrais (Mato Grosso, talvez?)- Que o senhor Argentina tenha percebido que a grande maioria dos presentes nesta sala é brasileira, e que, ao ofender o nosso Pai, ele está ofendendo todos os Estados que aqui estão.

Os Estados assentiram, com alguns murmúrios de concordância, e deram um passo em direção ao, agora nem tão indignado, argentino. RS e, surpreendentemente, Sampa, que muito raramente concordava com ela, se intrometeram.

- Não vamos começar outra discussão, certo tchê?

- Nesse caso concordo com Rio Grande... do Sul- São Paulo acrescentou ao deparar-se com o olhar curioso de Rio Grande do Norte- Nós devemos nos comportar mais dignamente e apresentar-nos, não é mesmo?

- Bom, já que Sampa diz...

- Olha, RS também não parece muito inofensiva...

- Nós sabemos quem é o argentino, mas provavelmente ele nem sabe quem é quem...

- Se for que nem o maldito estado-unidense, ele não deve saber nem que o Brasil tem Estados!

-Não sei não... Ele parece bem mais inteligente...

- O Pai tem uma tara por loiros de olhos azuis, não?

- Roraima, como você diz uma coisa dessas?

Risos. Os Estados estavam novamente em seus estados de espírito normais. Hospitaleiros, divertidos, alegres e espirituosos. Rio Grande do Sul soltou a gola da camiseta da seleção que seu Pai estava usando com uma delicadeza anormal, provando que, como seus irmãos, ela apreciava a "ordem e progresso" que raramente reinavam na casa.

- Muito bem, Pai. Que tal dar uma de anfitrião, não acha?- Rio de Janeiro falou sorridente.

Ensaiando um sorriso, que saiu naturalmente ao ver todos os seus filhos novamente de bom humor, Brasil olhou na direção de um Uruguai, que tinha tirado uma cuia de chimarrão não se sabe de onde, e a alcançava a um chocado moreno, levemente indígena, que era, obviamente, Paraguai, enquanto murmurava algumas palavras confortantes.

- Ei! Oi Seba! Oi Dani!- o brasileiro falou abanando e dirigindo-se até onde estavam.

Porém Argentina foi mais rápido, e logo estava na frente de Uruguai, segurando a, agora surpresa, nação pelos ombros.

-Por qué hermano? Por qué? Tú no eres mi hermanito? No me diria cuando arranjastes una novia? Por qué esconder de mí, tu hermano mayor? Y Paraguay! Tú sabías algo? Por qué no me dijiste?- o argentino já estava à beira das lágrimas quando terminou de falar.

Paraguai e Uruguai reviraram os olhos.

- Porque nós sabíamos que iria reagir assim. – disseram em uníssono.

Isso foi demais para o loiro, geralmente arrogante, e ele desatou a chorar. Os Estados entreolharam-se e as nações também. Minas deu um tapinha nas costas argentinas.

- Calma aí, sô! Não pode ser tão horrível assim, uai! Não posso dizer que sei o que cê sente, porque meus maninhos me contam tudo... não é?- Ele concluiu, lançando um olhar intimidador para o resto dos Estados.

- Mas é claro!

- Pode crê!

- Com certeza!

- Sem dúvida alguma!

Minas sorriu e virou-se novamente para Argentina. Os demais Estados suspiraram de alívio. Sem paneladas por enquanto.

- Uai, mas sou só eu! Vendo pelo lado bom, você tem uma cunhada agora, sô!

- Uma... cunhada?- Argentina perguntou relutante- Mas eles não vão se casar... vão?

RS e Uruguai ficaram incrivelmente vermelhos e afastaram-se inconscientemente um do outro, murmurando negativas obtusas. Alguns dos brasileiros, até Brasil em si, deram risinhos nada discretos.

- Eh... – Minas falou, o sorriso congelado no rosto. Pernambuco interveio.

- É claro que não!- Ele exclamou e acrescentou baixinho- Ainda...

- MUITO BEM!- Brasil deu um grito animado, antecipando o provável silêncio tenso que se seguiria a essas palavras- Agora vou apresentar Argentina e Paraguai, já que Uruguai já os conhece, aos meus 27 Estados!

E deu um sorriso animado. Paraguai respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, e Argentina não sorriu.

- 27?- disse incrédulo.

-Sim!- o moreno respondeu orgulhoso- 26 Estados e...

- Um Distrito Federal- completaram, em uníssono, e com um tom de voz monótono, os Estados.

- Ahn... – Brasil parecia encabulado- Pois é! Bem... Argie, Dani, venham aqui, sim?

As referidas nações encaminharam-se até onde o brasileiro apontava. Batendo palmas, o maior país da América do Sul, chamou.

- Muito bem! Norte?

Seis Estados deram um passo à frente. Brasil tomou um ar de professor e recomeçou a falar.

- Como todos devem saber, meus filhos se dividem em cinco regiões: Norte, Centro-Oeste, Nordeste, Sudeste e Sul. Esses aqui são os meus sete filhos do Norte, Amazon...

- Acho que você não sabe contar, _boludo_. – Interrompeu Argentina- Eu só estou vendo seis Estados.

- Seis? Mas é claro que não!- o brasileiro analisou os seus filhos, levemente aborrecidos e... envergonhados?

O moreno suspirou.

- Muito bem. Onde está o Acre?

Silêncio.

- OXENTE! TEM UMA CRIANÇA A MAIS AQUI!- Todos se viraram para uma agitada baiana.

-...

- Pois é...

-Acabamos de achar o Acre, Papai...

Segundo suspiro. Um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios de Paraguai. Honestamente, nem mesmo o próprio pai sabia onde estavam seus filhos? Argentina era muito menos discreto, e apresentava um sorriso enorme.

- Ah, tire esse sorriso arrogante da cara, Martín!- Brasil exclamou irritado, segurando um garotinho de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes, igualmente escuros, nos braços.

Argentina estreitou os olhos, porém antes que pudesse responder, o pequeno Acre falou.

- Esse é o Paraguai, Papai? – Todos olharam curiosos para o Estado-criança.

- Bem... sim, esse é o Paraguai. Paraguai, esse é o Acre. – Daniel olhou curioso o pequenino.

-_ Hola_.

Acre o olhava com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Puxando a camisa do Pai, ele comentou:

- _Jefe_ Bolívia falava dele, Papai. Ele disse algo sobre ter o Paraguai só para ele. Era assustador...

Silêncio. Paraguai estremeceu e Uruguai e Argentina chegaram mais para perto dele, protetores. Brasil e seus Estados tinham gotas em suas cabeças, e pareciam constrangidos. Passando um aturdido Acre para os braços de uma de suas irmãs, o brasileiro continuou:

- Como eu estava dizendo, esse é o Acre. Ele morou com o Julio por um tempo, e, OH, essa é Rondônia. Diga oi Rondônia!

Uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos cor de madeira, lisos, murmurou timidamente um oi.

- E esses são Amazonas, Roraima, Amapá, Tocantins e, aí está você, Pará!

- Ladrão de castanha- murmurou a jovem de cabelos negro-acastanhados, a pele levemente avermelhada, e grandes olhos verdes-floresta, que se chamava Amazonas.

- O que disse?- perguntou o rapaz, muito parecido com ela, que se chamava Pará e estava com os olhos verdes parecendo duas frestas.

Brasil riu.

- Vamos, vamos. Não briguem hoje!- ele falou enquanto os enxotava para um lugar distante das nações. – Certo... Nordeste!

- Tamo aqui, meu rei!

- Ô se tamo!

- Coloca o samba pra bombar, Rio do Norte!

- Ô se vô!

Samba começou a tocar, até que a nação brasileira interveio e desligou a música.

- Ei! – eles exclamaram.

- Como eu disse, esse é o Nordeste: Bahia, Sergipe, Maranhão, Piauí, Ceará, Rio Grande do Norte, Alagoas, Pernambuco e Paraíba. – ele apontou, respectivamente, para a jovem que havia se juntado aos "agressores" de Argentina; um jovem de bermuda e chinelos de dedo, a pele tostada pelo sol; um rapaz, mais novo, semelhante ao primeiro; cinco outros jovens, o último com uma semelhança surpreendente com a baiana, e uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados, compridos e com californianas. Todos eles tinham sorrisos muito grandes e brilhantes e pareciam emanar calor e luz do sol. - Depois vocês podem ouvir o samba de vocês. Próximo... Centro-Oeste!

Três Estados se destacaram do resto de seus irmãos e vieram até onde o Pai estava. Um deles segurava uma criança, com cara de birra, no colo.

- OK. Estes são Mato Grosso...

- Do Sul! – interrompeu um garotinho de cabelos castanhos cor de chocolate, cacheados, e pele morena, levemente alaranjada. Brasil sorriu, apesar de que um dos Estados, muito parecido com a criança, e mais ou menos da mesma idade, fez uma cara emburrada.

- Sim, do Sul. Onde eu parei?

Um deles interrompeu o Pai.

- Certo. Eu sou Goiás, esse aqui do meu lado é o Mato Grosso- dirigindo um olhar ameaçador para o garoto que interrompera primeiro, continuou- **não** do Sul, e esse no meu colo é o Brasília, ou Distrito Federal, que seja.

- E eu mando em todos eles- concluiu o pequeno Estado de cabelos castanhos claros e lisos, e olhos verde-opacos, com um sorriso presunçoso que fez Argentina sorrir para ele, abismado.

- Não, irmãozinho, você não manda em ninguém por enquanto- disse um dos "agressores" do argentino, o de cabelos castanhos claros com mechas loiras e olhos verde-mar.

- Puxando o bonde da região Sudeste, sou eu, Rio de Janeiro. Me chamem simplesmente de Rio, é mais fácil. – O rapaz falou informalmente, apertando as mãos argentinas e paraguaias, cujos donos estavam em um estado de transe, por causa da semelhança que Brasil tinha com seus filhos (e o desrespeito com a formalidade).

- Prazer. – disseram automaticamente.

- Puxando o bonde, francamente. – adicionou em seguida o rapaz de óculos e olhos verdes como folhas de cafeeiro- Isso é jeito de se apresentar Rio? Eu não te ensinei essa má educação. Por falar nisso, prazer em conhecê-los, eu sou o Estado de São Paulo.

Mais uma rodada de apertos de mão.

- "Eu não te ensinei essa má educação", o car****! Como se existisse alguém mais mal humorado que você, Sampa! E como se você tivesse me ensinado alguma coisa além de "deixe as caravelas portuguesas fazerem o que quiserem na sua terra ou você vai se machucar", não precisava ser um gênio para saber disso. - disse Rio amarga e aborrecidamente.

Brasil olhou chocado para o filho.

- Rio de Janeiro! Eu não ensinei **nenhum** de vocês a ser mal educado desse jeito!

Todos os Estados encararam o Pai com caras de "Você tá brincando?". A nação fez uma cara emburrada e Argentina, Paraguai e Uruguai sorriram. Todos sabiam que o brasileiro era muito boca suja.

Ouviu-se um pequeno pigarro, e os olhos das nações se viraram para quem fizera o som. Outro dos primeiros Estados a aparecer encontrava-se na frente deles. "Onde ele estava antes?" pensou Paraguai e Argentina.

- Estado do Espírito Santo – ele virou-se para os outros Estados- e se algum engraçadinho disser "Amém", eu vou atirar no palhaço!

Um suspiro desolado se ergueu na pequena multidão de brasileiros. Sorrindo satisfeito, Espírito Santo continuou:

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. – Mais apertos de mão.

- Igualmente.

- Uai! Olha só vocês! Todos engomadinhos e certinhos, como político em dia de eleição!- O jovem que tinha acertado Argentina com a panela de barro, sorria e ria abertamente.

Voltando-se para as nações, ele sacudiu-lhes as mãos, animado.

- Eu sou Minas Gerais! Mas pode me chamar de Minas, sô!

Paraguai teve que sorrir para aquele Estado. Risonho e que conseguia fazer um galo daqueles na cabeça de seu _hermano_? Só podia ser boa gente.

- Certo, certo. Me deixem reassumir o comando, poxa!- Exclamou um Brasil irritado. Antes que algum outro Estado interferisse, continuou- Região Sul!

Os três últimos Estados presentes aproximaram-se.

- Santa Catarina, - Era a menina ruiva que tinha atendido a porta - Rio Grande do Sul – A namorada do Uruguai - e Paraná.

Paraná era um garotinho que estava tentando se esconder dos olhares das nações atrás das pernas de São Paulo. Ele tinha cabelos castanho-chocolate, lisos, e olhos castanho-esverdeados. A um gesto de Brasil ele veio até o Pai, que o pegou no colo.

- Muito bem. Agora que todos vocês estão apresentados, vamos comemor... DING-DONG!

Todos observaram a porta de entrada, ouvindo as vozes de seus vários vizinhos, que, irritados com a demora de Argentina, tinham ido eles mesmo à casa do brasileiro. Esse suspirou.

- Lá vamos nós de novo...

-END-

OBS: Eu coloquei a parte tensa sobre o Bolívia querer o Paraguai por causa da Guerra do Chaco. Como uma típica fã de Hetalia, eu gosto de romancear os fatos históricos. Desculpe sobre isso XD

Me deixem um Review pela última vez, ò meus amados leitores! \o/


End file.
